memoirs Cloud and Yuna
by Yuna-The-Exorcist
Summary: He couldn't remember her... Just the look in her eyes was all that was left. The green one... the blue one. That daring voice she had, the loving tone and soft skin. He didn't remember anything about her... Just nothing... CloudxYuna Chapter 1 out!
1. Chapter 1

Alright so the FIRST chapter! I finally thought about it and what I wanted in it, it is short, to be honest. But I didn't want to bring up anything that would destroy the storyline, though maybe I did. Read on to find out =D

And let me know what you think, I just want to see what others think, since this seems to be the FIRST Cloud and Yuna fanfiction, and I'm proud to be the first one to publish one! Let me know what you think and I'll think about continuing it, though I might, and might not. I still have to update my other ones as well.

This is probably going to be the last fanfiction for right now so yeah. But it doesn't mean I'm going to stop updating. honestly. Just please! Lemme know what you think!

* * *

Memoirs Cloud and Yuna  
_**Chapter 1

* * *

**_

He couldn't remember... Just the look in her eyes was all that was left. The green one... the blue one. That daring voice she had, the loving tone she talked in and her soft skin. He didn't remember anything about her, she was just a figment of his imagination, and he didn't know who was trying to get to him in this time period. It's been happening ever since he came back to Radient Garden. He says he needs help, but when someone tries to help him, it only ends up worse...

"Cloud..." Tifa's voice comforted him when he was in this kind of mood, the sad yet angry mood.

He didn't say anything back, he just kept his hands folded in front of him and his chin rested on his fingers. His eyes were closed, like he was thinking or meditating.

"Cloud!" Tifa yelled, touching his cheek softly, just wanting to get his attention, a word out of him was fine.

He looked up at her with his blue eyes meeting her brown ones, then he sighed, looking back down at his hands. He wanted to see her eyes, not Tifa's, the girl in his dreams, the one he doesn't remember.

His eyes closed again and he let out a soft breath. "I still..." He let his head sink into his fingers, his voice softer then it was just a moment ago. "Think about her..."

"Oh... The one in your dreams..?" Tifa's voice asked, just as she tilted her head to the side and let her eyes fill with worry.

She hated seeing him like this, like anything, just the worry in his eyes, the wonder in his voice, she hated it. She was thinking about going to find this girl for him, but once she found her, would he leave her alone for good? They were childhood friends, ones that would never forget each other, but he could leave her, couldn't he?

"Yeah..." He said slowly after a moment, rethinking his words.

He stood suddenly and started out the door of the house. "I'll be back later. I need to get some air..." He said softly, opening the door and walking outside.

Tifa sat there silently, looking to the ground with a sigh.

_Everything's different... isn't it, Cloud? _She thought to herself, letting her eyes meet with the ground.

_

* * *

_

He walked out to the motorcycle, letting his goggles fall into his hands to slide them over his eyes. He needed to leave, just for a little bit and this was how he always had done it.

He sat on the bike and sighed softly, readjusting his glasses to make them stay there while he rode around his home. The only thing that was different about today was the fact that this girl wouldn't get out of his mind. He sat there for a few moments, brainstorming about her, thinking about her height, her face structure, her hair color, her pale lips, anything that would be able to tell him who she was.

_She has a green and a blue eye... I don't know anything else. _He sighed again, putting the keys in the bike and giving up the will to think at the moment.

After starting his motorcycle up he ended up freezing in his tracks, a blinding light coming over his eyes and mind. A young girl walked towards him, but he couldn't see her. She had a blue and a green eye, and spikey brown hair. A smile grew on her lips and she giggled a little, letting a 'you' sound escape her mouth, like she was hinting something to him.

"You...?" He whispered softly, staring at her, trying not to blink.

He didn't want her to fade, he wanted her to tell him where she was, just so he could find her. He let his hand extend ou to her, wanting to touch her velvet skin, to hold her to him, let them look into each others eyes, never wanting to let her leave again.

"Cloud?" Her voice was like an angels, how could he forget her voice? How could he forget her?

He wanted to say her name, but he couldn't, he didn't know what it was. His hand was left extended and then she faded away, letting the houses of Radient Garden find the way back into reality. His mind was running through the things he had just seen, the things he wants to know.

_Who... Just **who **is she? Why... Why can't I find her?_

After thinking for a moment, he was on the go, speeding through the town and trying to find his way back to Edge, he needed to get home, to see if there was anything there, a memory, a picture, something, ANYTHING.

_

* * *

_The door slammed open and he stepped inside the bar, looking around like he had been doing for the last 2 hours. He took his time to get here, letting his mind sort out things. But it seemed like nothing was sorted out.

Nothing seemed to be helping him clear his thoughts, no matter if he had two hours to himself, he just needed to be with her. He needed to find her.

Tifa thought he was just hallucinating. Thinking about someone that might never have been there was useless. But how would she know that girl, if she knew her at all? And was she even real? That ran through his mind as well, like many other thoughts too.

He stepped into the bar and looked around, letting his eyes lock at the bar table just a few feet away from him.

Marlene came out from behind the bar and ran to Cloud, letting her arms wrap around his waist now that she was tall enough. A smile spread on his lips as he looked down at the young 10 year old with brown hair and beautiful blue eyes.

"Hey, Marlene." He looked around the bar again, then back down to Marlene. "Did anybody come here today?"

"Just two girls. I just said we were closed since Tifa's not here. She won't be back until later." Marlene said with a smile. "She also said that you were on your way. Is something wrong, Cloud?"

He shook his head and smiled. "Nothing Marlene." He said, releasing her from the embrace they were both in.

"If you say so." She smiled and turned back to the bar.

He let his eyes scan for anything new in the bar, anything at all. He finally gave up after a moment, then started up the stairs, letting his feet hit the wood lazily.

Stepping into his room, he felt a quick vibe that something was different, like someone was there.

"Marlene?" He yelled without turning his head to look in the doorway.

Steps were heard coming up the stairs and then a voice came from behind him, "yes?"

"Who were the two girls that came here earlier?" He said softly, just a voice above a whisper. _I just need to know, maybe one of them was her..._

"Uh..." She silenced herself for a moment. "They didn't say. I don't ask for names you know." She put her hands on her hips though he couldn't see her, that's the way she was.

He nodded with a soft grunt then went to go examine his room more. He searched the walls, the closet, the drawers, his sheets, everything. There was nothing, nothing of the girl in his mind, his dreams, his every thought.

Marlene had walked back downstairs with Denzel after a moment, letting Cloud be alone for awhile.

He couldn't help but think she was there, in his room, trying to give him hints to who she was. He kept thinking about her, her movements, what they were like, her eyes, the gorgeous glow in them, and now her voice. She had an angelic voice to him, one that could never be taken away from him.

_I need to find her... _"I will find her." He said surely, looking out the window with a calm gaze. "I will."

* * *

Hehe, alright. So that's the end of this one.

Send me critizism people! YESH!!! Please! but not a lot... we don't want anything to happen to my paper since that's what I write on. Seriously. I'm going to keep saying, send me flames! If you like the story, send me what you think, the more reviews, the more updates! I'm being honest. Just send me a flame, or a review. lol something. I want to know what you all think, I don't want to continue if nobody likes it... But I still think I will anyway. To be honest.

But yeah, send me something, a hello or a review, it would be greatly appreciated. I take my time on this and I try my best to make it detailed and awesome, so yeah... lemme know, k?

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG delay in stories. I'm working on everything again so it's all good. Lemme know what you think of this, I really want some reviews or I will discontinue this.

Seriously.

Don't believe me?

oh well. Anyways. School's been bothering me a lot lately, and I haven't been home that much, with my boyfriend and all. Squeeee. So happy. But yes, I should be able to post the next chapter of the CloudxOC story soon, along with the DantexOC and the LinkxZelda one. I'm so sorry for the delay again and I hope that you guys forgive me for being gone DX

* * *

He ended up going to look for her, again. It was two weeks after he promised to himself- no... not himself, to both of them- that he would find her, the 17th of December. He wanted to reach her somehow, he hadn't had a dream, hallucination, or flashback, since that day.

He didn't have his bike with him, he wanted to be sure he wouldn't miss a single hint about her.

"Yu..." He kept saying to himself over and over. "You...?" He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. "Yuki...?" He kicked the ground at the name and then scoffed.

_No way. That girl is too pretty to have a name like that. Dammit... who is she...?_

_"Yuna."_

A voice said, making him stop dead in his tracks. "Yu.... Yuna?" He felt a small rush of electricity run up and down his spine.

_That... That has to be her name._

"IS IT YUNA?!" He yelled out to the skies, feeling the soft snow touching his velvet skin.

Everyone around him went quiet and then started to chat and talk about who he was and why he yelled out to nobody, nothing.

He didn't care. He _wanted _to know who she was, and now that he knew her name, he wasn't about to let her go. He was going to find her, here and now. Or until he finds her basically.

_"Cloud..."_

Her voice said and he looked around. His eyes darted around the people around him, stopping once to glance inside a shop that was open, but nothing was there. He turned and looked behind him, only to be disappointed once more.

"Why do you keep calling me when you're not there...?" He whispered to himself, putting a hand on his heart with a sigh. "Just..." He looked up to the sky. "Tell me where you are!" He yelled, a frown coming over his lips.

A buzz was felt in his pocket beneath his fabric on the left side of his body. He pulled out his phone and a name popped up. _Yuffie_

"Hello?" He asked with a soft voice, being disappointed once again.

"Hey, Cloud! How's it going?" She doesn't seem to be hearing the sadness in his voice, just the hyper Yuffie, like always.

He sighed and looked up, rolling his eyes for a moment, "Could be better..."

She laughed over the phone, "C'mon Cloud! Cheer up!" Her cheery voice said. "Hey, if you're not feeling well, you should come by and visit us!" She spat out, he could see a smile on her face.

He looked over to the side, seeing two people still staring at him from the yelling, then he rolled his eyes. "Sure..." He said, putting his thumb and index fingers up at his temples. "You guys at the Radient Garden or 7th heaven?"

"Radient Garden, of course!" She giggled. "Cid's been busy working, and Leon's just being plain boring again. But hey! What else is new?" She laughed. "It would be fun to have someone to spar with again, you know?" She chuckled.

By the looks of things, he could tell everyone else was happy and having fun, even Yuffie. He could see her wiping her nose and being all hyper like usual, even from over the phone.

Cloud thought for a moment before replying, "Alright." He finally said after 5 seconds. "Let me stop by 7th Heaven to let Tifa know and I'll be on my way."

_Who knows... Maybe I'll see her too..._

"You better hurry up, _Kurado_!" Yuffie said in her perfect japanese accent, hanging up the phone.

After a second Cloud put his phone away and shook his head, starting back to the bar.

--

He walked into the bar and then started up the stairs, but was stopped by the calling of his childhood friend.  
"Cloud?" Her voice sounded worried and sad, like it had been for the last 3 weeks now.

He turned and looked at her, not meeting eye contact though, he looked past her face to the bar in view behind her. "Yes, Tifa?" He sighed and then closed his eyes.

"Look at me." She said sternly, knowing something was different about him.

His look, his face, she knew _everything _about him. Well... almost at least.

He opened his eyes and looked into hers, stepping back down the stairs. He stopped at the bottom step and she took a step forward, but stopped when he rose a finger. "I'm going to see Yuffie, Cid, Leon, and Aerith. I'll be back soon." He said simply, lowering his hand as he said those words.

Her lips formed into a small frown but then she smiled and nodded. "Sure. Whatever you need to do, Cloud."

He knew about her liking him, well, loving him, and she wanted him to get better. It was just a matter of time until he found Yuna, that's what he wanted to believe.

"Don't worry about me." He said calmly, then shot her a real smile. "I'll be fine."

She seemed shocked for a moment but then nodded and turned away, hiding the blush on her usually pale face. "Just... Be careful, okay?" She recited the words like she did that one day when she left the voicemail over Cloud's phone. Back in the day, when he didn't want to come home.

"I will." He said and then turned around. "Oh..." He whispered. "And Tifa. Thanks." He said and then walked up to his room, not wanting to hear why she had gotten a 'thanks' out of him.

Sitting on the bed, he pondered when he would see her. Soon? Later? a week from now? 10 years from now? 2 minutes? Seriously, he didn't know. He felt so close to her for a moment, when he found out her name.

_Yuna..._

He got off the bed after a minute and grabbed the keys from the nightstand, looking once more in the mirror for any messed up strand of hair or anything out of place. Yes I know, Cloud Strife even does it ladies and gentlemen.

He walked down the stairs, saying a quick good bye to Tifa and closed the door softly behind him when he exitted.

Starting the bike he put on his goggles, letting out another sigh.

_You know... I need to stop sighing, apparently... everytime you sigh, you lose an inch of your height... WAIT! What am I thinking?_

He stopped and then smiled, driving off to Radient Garden, where he would be able to see Yuffie, Leon, and everybody else. He hoped it would cheer him up, even a little bit.

_Yuna... I need to find you._

The name rolled off his tongue, and even in his mind.

He continued to recite her name, along with many wishes and hopes he had. Wanting to be with her, to see her. Finding out where she was, and why she hasn't shown up. Where she _had _been for the last few weeks. Why she didn't show up sooner?

Stopping the bike he pulled the keys out, looking up as he took his goggles off with his freehand.  
"Cloud!" A kind and sweet voice said, though not the one he wanted to hear.

He looked down and to the house, then gave a small smile.

"Hey..." He said walking to the house with a positive feeling.

Yuffie ran up and pointed right into his face, "what's wrong?" Her voice was worried and demanding.

Cloud sighed and then rose his finger to move hers, walking past her.

"Are you still worried about that one girl?" A deep man's voice said.

Cloud turned and looked to his right, seeing Leon walking over to him, a smile on his face.  
"Leon..." He said and nodded softly, so only the people in front of him could see, namely Leon.

"Have you found out anything else about her?" He motioned to a chair and lead him to it, letting him sit down on it.

The moment Cloud sat down, he put his head in his hands and ran his fingers through his spikey hair.

"Her name." He said after a moment, in a whisper.

"Oh?" Aerith heard and smiled. "What is it?"

Aerith has been so jumpy and wanting to get involved with Cloud's personal life for who knows how long again, but Cloud wasn't about to let her mess this one up. He's already lost his feelings for Tifa because of Aerith, and he wasn't going to let his feelings for Yuna go either.

"Aerith. It's better if I talk to him. I'll talk to you soon." Leon said with a smug smile.

Aerith nodded sadly and then turned on her heel, walking away and to where Cid and Yuffie were.

"Yuna..." Cloud whispered and rubbed his eyes, looking up and to the ceiling, tired.

"Uh... Yu.... na... Yuna?" Leon stuttered and rose an eyebrow.

Cloud's eyes darted to Leon's and his eyes widened. "Yes. Do you know her?" He asked, keeping his voice low again.

Leon glanced over to see if anybody else heard Cloud, but no, no one looked over. "Yes. But you have to keep it in between you and me. Got that? She's in the Gullwings." Leon said and then stood up. "Follow me and I'll lead you there."

Cloud nodded and stood up, looking around as well.

Silently, he followed Leon out of the room, into the streets of the Radient Garden and towards the Bailey. He could feel something inside him, telling him this was the right way to go. He never denied feelings like this, only when he knew it would end up in something bad, is when he would deny them.

Cloud didn't notice Leon stop at a wall and a young girl was sitting on the ground, her brown hair running over her face. Cloud had walked past her while thinking of how things were now.

"Cloud." Leon said, making him turn around.

Cloud lifted his eyes to Leon's and then glanced down at the girl with a somewhat puzzled look. Leon nodded and then smiled, turning away to let the two be alone.

Cloud was silent, not knowing what to say. Was this really her? Was this the girl that Cloud had fallen in love with, without even knowing her?

"Cloud..." Her voice escaped her lips and she looked up at him, her blue and green eye shining with happiness.

_It's... It's her. _He thought and then smiled for the first time in awhile.

He walked towards her and stopped when he was standing in front of her, extending his hand with a smile still.

"Yes. My name is Cloud." He said as she took his hand.

He could feel the warmth of her skin on his and he pulled her up and onto her feet. She latched to him and started to sob into his chest, whispering his name over and over. He closed his eyes and rubbed the back of her head, his arms around her as well.

"Cloud..." She whispered again and started to relax, her fingers uncoiling from the cloth against Cloud's skin.

He didn't care, he found her, now he knew everything was going to be okay. But how exactly would he tell her about his disapearance, and how he forgot her? Even he didn't know.

* * *

Sorry about putting this up so so late. I didn't mean to. But I have been SOOOOO busy lately. drawings on Deviantart, stories, school, bowling, boyfriend. Lots of stuff.

Well, lemme know if this chapter is okay, anything vague, please feel free to ask me. I shall do my best to fix it up and then let you know.

Alright well, I guess that's it. Lemme know, reviews would be nice, even flames. XD


	3. Preview of Chapter 3

THIS IS JUST A PREVIEW FOR THE ACTUAL CHAPTER 3!!! STAY TUNED, I WILL BE WRITING MORE!!!

* * *

He continued to stay silent and let his mind run through the thoughts he had of her. Of Yuna. He didn't want to speak, for he was afraid of what he might say.

"Where..." She started, her arms still around him and her eyes letting the tears fall down her cheeks. "Where have you been..?" She finished her question and looked into his eyes as well, then smiled.

He rose a hand up to her cheek and brushed the tears away from her skin. He didn't know how to explain anything that's happened for awhile. In all reality, he's very lucky to know her name and that she is the one he fell in love with.

"I'll explain later. When I have the words to explain everything right..." He said slowly, looking to the ground.

"Oh. Alright." She smiled and clapped her hands in front of her chest, excited to be with Cloud at the moment. Nothing could ruin her happiness, for now at least...

**2 years earlier**

"I feel so connected to him Rikku!" The young half-Al Bhed girl giggled, twirling around in her room.

"So quickly?" The blonde muttered, crossing her arms in front of her. "I thought that you wouldn't ever fall for someone after... you-know-who."

"Tidus?" Yuna asked normally, as any other question she would normally let slip from her lips.

"Y-Yeah. _Him_..." Rikku sighed and then nodded to herself.

_Maybe she is already over him and moving on... It really seems like it. I hope she's just gonna be happy with this spik-_

"Oh! Rikku!" Yuna started, walking over to ditz. "I'm going to see him today, do you want to come with? He said he was going to be at the Bailey at noon. I don't wanna miss him and it's 11:45 right now!"

"Oh, no thanks, Yuna. I wanna leave you two your _alooooone _time!" And she left the room with that, leaving the young High Summoner to smile in the happiness she still bathed in.

She waited for him the whole day but he had never showed up. The blonde hair and blue eyes were missing and she leaned against the wall in her sadness.

_It seemed like he was too good to be true... _She thought to herself, letting a sigh out once the clock turned to 6 P.M.

She ended up falling asleep there after a few hours but woke up at 7th Heaven, Tifa's bar. In the same bed as...

"C-Cloud?" Her voice stuttered when she saw who was sitting next to her, looking out the window.

"Hey there, Yuna. Sleep well?" He smiled to her and put a hand on her forehead.

She blushed and nodded, closing her eyes to his touch. She scoot closer to him, putting her hand on his hand, which was on her forehead.

He looked confused for a moment but didn't say anything. Inside, he was happy, he was smiling. For the first time since Aerith's death.


End file.
